


Drabble Challenge 1 - Baby

by sourwolfxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfxo/pseuds/sourwolfxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm doing a drabble challenge so you are going to be bombarded by new, short works over the new few weeks or months or whenever I get round to doing them. The first prompt is "baby".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Challenge 1 - Baby

Isaac woke one breezy autumn morning and stumbled into the kitchen of his bedsit. He started making coffee and opened the fridge. No milk. Hoping the milkman had been today, he opened the back door. Sure enough the milk was there. Along with a basket, covered in a picnic blanket. Isaac smiled to himself. Lydia was going through a baking phase and often left treats for the pack. But it did mean they had to train and work out much more! As Isaac set the basket and the milk on the side, he thought he heard a gurgle. Was that the fridge? He hoped not. He’d already had to replace the washing machine this year due to a crappy landlord who didn’t return phone calls.  
He added milk to his coffee and lifted the blanket off the basket. But staring back at him wasn’t a batch of home-baked cookies. A big pair of bright blue eyes gazed into his own. A tiny hand reached out to him.  
Isaac couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak.  
A note peeped out from under the baby.  
“I know you will take care of her far better than I ever could.”  
He didn’t recognise the handwriting.  
He was starting to panic. What about training? What about the full moon? How would he protect her if they had to go fight?  
Suddenly the baby girl smiled and a warm grew within Isaac from his heart to his fingers and toes. It would be ok. He had friends here now. People who would help out. I mean, one look at this little thing and all their hearts would melt. Mrs McCall – being a mother herself, and having cared for him like a second son – would help him. He’d visit her today. Explain the events of the morning. Try to figure out where the baby had come from, and more importantly, how he could look after her as the basket-deliverer had wished. It would all be ok. In his heart he knew this.


End file.
